


Awkward and Inappropriate

by lilsmartass



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Innuendo, M/M, Popsicles, implied - Freeform, kinkmeme fill, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsmartass/pseuds/lilsmartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: For this prompt at the kinkmeme: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/12672.html?thread=28193664#t28193664</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward and Inappropriate

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Avengers, Marvel Movie Universe
> 
> Rating: PG heavy innuendo, by which I mean I mean mostly innuendo. There is nothing graphic in this at all, not at all, not a single ounce of smut. But I guarantee that’s what you’re thinking of.
> 
> Disclaimer: The Avengers aren’t mine, sad really. I promise to look after them properly is Marvel wants to give them to me. *Bats eyelashes*
> 
> Warning/Spoilers: Innuendo
> 
> Pairing: Steve & Tony, implied, pre slash
> 
> Genre: humour

**Awkward and Inappropriate**

 

It was, bar none, the most interesting briefing Clint had ever been present at. He wasn’t entirely sure what Coulson was talking about, though he had to give the man credit for determinedly soldiering through with his explanation of the intelligence gathered on the AIM cell despite the slight blush reddening his ears. Clint couldn’t determine if the blush was embarrassment or anger. His blush though, was nothing compared to Steve’s.

Steve was scarlet, flush trailing over his cheeks and neck. His eyes were determinedly facing forward, but that didn’t block out the _sounds_. With every overloud slurp or suck Steve flinched. It wasn’t particularly funny, but Clint couldn’t help watching with fascination.

The only thing Clint wasn’t certain was if Tony was doing this _on purpose_ or if he was truly as oblivious as his casual pose, leaned back in his chair, feet on the table would suggest. He surely couldn’t have failed to notice how painfully uncomfortable Steve was, but it hadn’t stopped him or even slowed him down.  Although he would have thought it was impossible, Steve’s blush darkened as Tony shoved the blue, white and red popsicle an impressive way down his throat.

“Damn,” he groaned, after pulling it slowly free of his spit slicked lips. “This is amazing!” He took another loud slurp and gave another moan.

“Tony,” Steve started in a strained voice.

“Hmmmm?” Tony responded, not looking at him as he switched the popsicle to his other hand and started licking the drips off his fingers.

Steve didn’t continue and Tony looked up, wide-eyed, “Wahff?” he asked again, around the fingers still in his mouth.

“Nothing,” Steve said, heaving a sigh.

Tony looked him up and down, slowly. He pulled the fingers from his mouth with a pop. “You OK? You look kind of...” he smiled very, very slightly, “ _hot_.”

Steve made a choked sound and turned away. Coulson valiantly returned to the rundown on the latest AIM weapon, but was cut off once again by an enthusiastic sucking sound. Tony had his eyes closed in sheer bliss now.

“Ignore him,” Clint mouthed catching Steve’s eye.

“Don’t ignore me,” Tony said, pouting offendedly and swirling his tongue delicately around the tip of the popsicle.

Steve gave a small whimper. “Can I-” he choked out, coughed, and tried to regain some semblance of composure, “Excuse me a moment.” He stood.

Clint couldn’t help but notice that he had dropped a hand holding his folder down in front of his body instead of held more naturally at his side and he shuffled slightly as he headed for the door. Tony grinned brightly at him, and used his tongue to catch another blue drop.

As soon as the door closed behind Steve, Tony sat up properly, pitching what was left of the popsicle at the garbage can in the corner. “That,” he said with feeling, “is disgusting.”

Coulson glared at him. “That was inappropriate and uncalled for Stark.”

“Don’t get your fangirl panties in a twist Agent. It needed to be done.”

Coulson opened his mouth, but Natasha made a soft noise, interrupting him. “Believe me sir,” she said when Coulson turned, “The unacknowledged sexual tension is far more awkward.”

Tony grinned smugly, “I think we can safely say it isn’t unacknowledged anymore.”


End file.
